customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DeltaStriker
Welcome to DeltaStriker's Talk Page. Feel free to leave a Message! Achive 1 Re:HFU2 Yes, I do think it's a good idea. Unfortunately, I just don't have the initiative to write at the moment. But I'm all for tossing around plans and stuff. Sorry, but I promise I'll keep it in mind. ;-) I am[[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 05:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Good to know, thanks! I am[[User:OonieCacola|' Oonie']] 15:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) So are you working on either Ulti's combo MOC or my Lance MOC yet? Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 00:28, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Main Page I just made the blog post saying that I'm back about twenty seconds ago ... that's the quickest someone's ever messaged me. :P I am supportive of that. If possible, perhaps you could speak with Bub about doing it. If there's nothing major to change, then you should be able to do it. [[User:Starscream7|'BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds']] 15:53, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Alright - I saw on the main page that Bub was currently using the Dead Space Wiki format while he was developing the new main page. So it all comes down to whether or not he's going to be changing it again. [[User:Starscream7|'BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds']] 16:03, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Corrior WHen I added the construction template, it added Bioniclezilla77. I do not know why. I have seen this happen a few times before when people edit articles. This has happened to Many people (or some). Maybe we should tell someone this because it is not good.Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 18:59, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Can I know how you made the talk page on your one blog. The breez review? Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 22:00, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Err, do you know why I can't add a comment to my article? I mean this one. Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 19:40, March 11, 2013 (UTC) *shrug* Err, I was talking about this. I don't know when it disagrees with the canon and so we are not alloud to add fanon to these articles? What about this template Hopefully the new admin of CHFW, soon (talk) 14:58, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Vandal Thank for letting me know. I'll ask if he's banned on any other WMF sites. Unless they got rid of it in the past three years, we have a banned-on-one-banned-on-all policy. Other than that, he seems okay. 'NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid' 20:25, April 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Spammer BANNED 'NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid' 19:04, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Blore Story Help DeltaStriker, I saw that you had said that my story felt a little rushed. What could I do to slow it down? Anysuggestions would be great! TW~ (talk) 14:20, April 25, 2013 (UTC)TW I saw your response; thanks a lot! I've been trying to make it as realistic as possible, so I'll keep your suggestions in mind! :D Also, I was thinking about what you said about weakness; I had an idea that Blore might be addicted to Vicodin, but I wasn't sure if that would comply with the rules. TW~ (talk) 15:28, April 25, 2013 (UTC)TW Hey, DS, do you want to enter your canon rewrite into my contes? http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bioniclezilla76/Exams_Almost_DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE! --Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 21:08, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Ohh, thank you very much. Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 11:59, June 18, 2013 (UTC) CBW update Hi, I have vowed not to edit there so I'll just say my opinion here. I'm glad you are able to return to CBW and the Turaga is very unique because Tahu's mask is usually used on Tahu MOCs so it is nice to see a change in pace. --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 18:28, August 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: WMF Done. 'I R SHMID' 17:34, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Good call with the mini vandalism. I literally just got on and saw the message. Before I knew it you had it covered. Nice job! [[User talk:OonieCacola|'Nothing''' special here, just simply]] [[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 00:25, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Vandal There is a user that has vandalized the page Speeda Demon or it least the edit summary it says foul language that is really heavily Implying it has been vandalized. An IP that is probably related is http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.9.120.76 and the user is http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/User:ProjectRsp_Reachevent Re Oh thank you for banning him! --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!]] 00:54, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Seems legit. But, as always, CHFW struggles with low-user-Syndrome. So, if I feel that there are enough people, even 6 is good enough for me, I'll give it the green light. McF4rtson!!! '''TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 18:26, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Alright, cool. Gives me time to make a slick banner anyways. :D McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 We have a green light for youtubing from Chicken Bond!McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Yeah. I'm making it tonight. First place will a full reading. Second place will have a short excerpt. The others will be mentioned only. Sounds good to me.McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 They won't be too long. I think 5-6 minutes, tops. They might include reviews of official HF products, what's going on in the wiki, sneak peeks of contests/events, stuff like that. We might have guest speakers, that is, non-host users, etc. There'll also be other playlists, such as the stories and how-tos, etc. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 If your going to keep being this active, we'll co-host. SS7 may help. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 05:22, December 30, 2013 (UTC) No problem. I'll let you handle 2013 (if you need help, just ask). Thanks! [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 02:36, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Exactly on what I was planning, and with perfect timing, as the wiki now has its official logo. (My friend, while looking at the youtube page banner, the two logos were identical in their professionalism.) I'll create a wiki cleanup system after the New year's Writing Contest ends. It'll be very systematic. I have ideas already. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Yo. Ease off of the random page edits. Until I reveal the new Cleanup system, you can still do random pages, but not too many at once, or it'll mess up the system. Ty. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 I think you misunderstood me. I am not using a different Cleanup system. I am just organizing it more strictly. Each user will be in charge of one letter. He then FIXES, not just marks as Cleanup, all of his assigned pages, then reports to me. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Awesome. If you need help, I'll be happy to do so. Thanks DS. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 21:27, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Dude. After reading Interrupted, I was thinking of co-writing with you. I thoroughly enjoyed your story, an excellent way to introduce your universe. As for what to write about, perhaps we could merge universes, and use a couple of chracters from each universe for each story? McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 I like the basic idea of that. We'll discuss things on a google doc. Also, these collaborative stories will usually be no longer than 5000-6000 words. You know I'm best with short stories. For your plot, I think two characters from each of us would be enough. Caine must be there, as with Mary. However, Mary goes wherever Xaedan goes, so I'll keep Xaedan as a very minor character. Sound good? McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Alright, thanks but a lot of the articles people have marked they appear to be hopeful in fact. Some have decent info with bad grammar or awkward formatting. I don't know but maybe you should tell them? --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of Kaiju will return the call!']] 23:16, January 17, 2014 (UTC) B Pages Complete Just finished cleaning up the B pages. Which articles should I work on next? [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 02:16, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good. I'll get them done soon. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 14:21, January 22, 2014 (UTC) G section G pages are complete. There was one article, Groth, which was a stub, but I left it up to someone else for a final verdict on deleting it or not, but that is all. [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie ']][[User talk:OonieCacola|'that's' me!!!''']] 06:59, January 25, 2014 (UTC)